A typical fiber optic transceiver is configured to transmit and receive fiber optic signals, e.g., through a set of fiber optic cables. Such a device typically attaches to a circuit board via a metallic rail or a cage which fastens directly to the circuit board. The metallic rail or cage provides mechanical stability as well as electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding to the transceiver.
One conventional transceiver configuration involves a metallic cage and a pluggable transceiver module. The metallic cage mounts to a circuit board, and has a locking tab which is disposed on a side of the metallic cage which is flush with the circuit board. The pluggable transceiver module has a retention post which extends from a belly side of the pluggable transceiver module and which is configured to lock with the locking tab of the metallic cage. The pluggable transceiver module further has a latch or bail which receives actuation on the module side which is opposite to the belly side of the pluggable transceiver module.
During installation of the pluggable transceiver module, the pluggable transceiver module inserts into the metallic cage so that the belly side faces the circuit board and so that the retention post locks onto the locking tab of the metallic cage. To remove the pluggable transceiver module from the metallic cage, the latch or bail actuates toward the circuit board to unlock the retention post from the locking tab and thus free the pluggable transceiver module from the cage.